


Back at Camp

by Yukito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A tiny little beginning to when Percy Jackson comes back from a pocket dimension.





	Back at Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a pan-fandom game. May write more later.

“Hey Jackson.” Clarisse shouted from the Ares table, her cabin mates watched on. “Tell us more about your imaginary girlfriend.” There was a chorus of laughter. “Or your friend who turned into stone.” More laughter. “Better yet, tell us how you were adopted by Mark. Ruffalo.” Even some of the other tables were snickering.

Percy was hunched over his pizza trying to ignore the jeering. “Don’t listen to her Percy.” Grover sat across the table from him with a concerned expression. “Clarisse has no imagination - uh, or working knowledge of string theory and multiple universes.”

“It’s fine.” Percy did not sound like it was fine. Percy wasn’t even hungry despite the long day. He pushed the plate away and closed his eyes. Annabeth wasn’t talking to him, either, which he couldn’t blame her. “I’m going back to my cabin.”

He swung his feet around and stood up. Clarisse didn’t seem to miss the opportunity to yell “Watch out everyone! He’s going to get sucked into a place where TV characters are real.” 

Percy rolled his eyes and just kept walking. The most frustrating thing was that no one seemed to believe him. He knew even Grover was struggling to believe him and they were best friends. He didn’t understand how a bunch of demigods who lived and breathed weird would be so hard to convince about a place like Terra. It was even more frustrating when he got back to learn that no one he had phoned remembered the calls and Jason was still currently alive and he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

He flopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling of his cabin. He almost opened his mouth to pray to Poseidon, but then thought better of it. He sighed and reach into his pocket, letting the blue dolphin keychain dangle from his index finger. The only physical reminder that Preya and Terra had been real.


End file.
